dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Gotaku
, , |founded = March 1, 1988; years ago|founder(s) = Mayuka George Andy Clibburn Morgan Abrahamsen|owner = (2018-present)|subsidiaries = Boston City Sound Studios|no_of_employees = 150}} Gotaku is an American entertainment company headquartered in the area that licenses and distributes anime, Asian films and animation, Japanese cinema, and Korean dramas. It also licenses and distributes western animated series, comedy series, Russian/Soviet animation, adult anime, monster movies, telenovelas, and Turkish television dramas. It's name is a portmanteau of "Go" and "Otaku". Gotaku was one of the original companies in the U.S. dedicated to licensing anime after and . Gotaku and AnimEigo are the last remaining "original" anime licensing companies still in business. In 2018, Gotaku was acquired by . Mayuka will continue being CEO while Andy will continue working as the Head of Acquisition & Licensing. Physical distribution for Gotaku titles is currently handled by Public Media Distribution with digital distribution handled in-house. Currently, most of Gotaku's English dubs are carried out by Boston City Sound Studios in , in and , Sound Venture Productions in , Cinelume in , Audioworks Producers Group in , and Garry & Barscox Ltd. in with some dubs carried out by Magic Dub Canada in , Baryvision Sound Studios in , Studios Sonores Baryvision Canada in , Lazy River Studios in , and Sunflower Post in . Previously, there were also dubs carried out by Optimum Productions in , Power Network in El Kadsre City, and Central Audio Video in Glonisla. History Formation Gotaku was founded in March 1988 by Japanese-American Mayuka George, Boston television news anchor Andy Clibburn, and Dairy Queen franchisee Morgan Abrahamsen in . The first anime series the company licensed was . Morgan Abrahamsen controversy In 1990, Morgan was involved in a highly publicized fraud scandal in Boston. As a result, Morgan was fired from the company. Morgan as a result founded New England Anime Inc. 1990-1995 In January 1990, Mayuka and Andy founded Boston City Sound Studios to dub their licenses into English. The company licensed in 1991, which was their first "popular" license. 1996-1999 2000-2007 2008-2013 2014-2017 2018-present On January 19, 2018, Gotaku and Cox Media Group announced that Cox had acquired Gotaku for $2 million. On March 3, 2019, Gotaku announced that it had taken over the license from . It also announced that it had sub-licensed from for the production of a English dub. Divisions Gotaku The Gotaku name is also the main label for the bulk of the company's anime titles. * (May 20, 2017) - Previously licensed by * (March 1988) * (April 16, 1991) - License initially expired in 2000 due to the franchise's legal issues but was re-licensed in June of 2014 * (August 2, 1993) * (September 2, 1991) * (May 3, 1996) - Some episodes sub-licensed from the * (March 3, 2019) - Previously licensed by / and * (March 3, 2019) - Sub-licensed from * (March 3, 2019) - Licensed by for streaming and previously licensed for DVD by * (June 8, 1994) * (June 3, 2014) - Previously licensed by * (April 16, 1991) * (September 23, 2017) - Previously licensed by * (August 1, 2017) - Previously licensed by * (May 11, 2016) - Previously licensed by * (January 11, 2011) * (November 16, 2018) * (January 9, 2015) * (November 15, 2018) * (May 20, 1989) * (May 20, 1989) * (December 1, 2012) * Senki Zesshō Symphogear G (August 2, 2013) * Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX (July 5, 2015) * Senki Zesshō Symphogear AXZ (August 9, 2017) * Senki Zesshō Symphogear XV (July 8, 2019) * (May 15, 1994) * (July 2, 1991) * (Feburary 21, 1994) * (January 2, 2015) - Previously licensed by Modern Programs International * (August 1995) - Sub-licensed from Nippol * (June 20, 2003) * (June 1989) * (December 12, 1998) * Akazukin Chacha N (October 2, 2017) * (May 2010) - Previously licensed by and * (June 8, 2017) - Sub-licensed from Nippol Kidtaku The Kidtaku name is the label used for some of the company's more-child-oriented titles. * (December 2, 2017) - Sub-licensed from Nippol * (January 2, 2019) - Sub-licensed from Nippol * (January 17, 2018) - Previously licensed by * (January 2, 2015) * (February 15, 2019) * (November 2, 2018) * /'' '' (August 2, 2018) - Glitter Force adaptation sub-licensed from * (February 20, 2017) * (June 3, 2015) * (April 5, 2016) * (August 22, 1995) * Hakken Taiken Daisuki! Shimajirō (March 11, 2009) * Shimajirō Hesoka (January 20, 2011) * Shimajirō: A World of Wow! (August 15, 2013) * (August 11, 2005) * (October 1989) * (August 5, 2013) - Previously licensed by * Tama and Friends: Search For It! The Magic Puni-Puni Stone (June 5, 2014) * Tama and Friends: Uchi no Tama Shirimasen ka? (November 2, 2016) Western Gaze Western Gaze is the company's label for animated series from North America and Europe. * (October 9, 2017) * (November 20, 2017) * (June 17, 2018) * (January 22, 2018) * (March 15, 2016) * (June 11, 2017) - Previously licensed by * (March 3, 2015) * (January 2, 2019) Category:Fictional companies Category:Boston Category:Companies established in 1988 Category:1988 Category:1988 establishments Category:1980s Category:1980s establishments Category:Gotaku